Toby's Special Surprise
Toby's Special Surprise is the seventh episode of the twelfth season. Plot One morning, Toby greets his friends at Tidmouth Sheds. The Fat Controller is giving the engines their orders for today, but, while all the others get important jobs, Toby must go back to Arlesdale End to wait; his only job is to collect workmen and deliver them to Great Waterton in the afternoon. Toby is very disappointed. Once back at Arlesdale End, Toby thinks that his friends have been given specials because they have found something very special. So Toby decides to find something special so he can be given a special too. Taking Henrietta with him, Toby goes up into the hills. First he sees something red in the trees and thinks it is a big red bird. But on closer inspection, it is only an old Wellington boot. Toby then spies something glittering. Thinking it is a treasure chest, Toby puffs closer, but it turns out to be a rusty truck full of tin cans for Whiff to collect. Whiff is surprised that Toby is looking at old tin cans, which makes Toby feel silly. Toby continues his journey, only to learn from Thomas that the Fat Controller is at Great Waterton waiting for him. Toby had completely forgotten about his job, so he quickly sets off to collect the workmen. With the workmen aboard Henrietta, Toby tries his best to get to Great Waterton, but he gets distracted again. This time by a shiny piece of metal, which is stuck in the undergrowth. Suddenly, Toby hears a hissing noise; he used up all of his coal. Quickly, Toby tells the workmen to use their hammers to hit the metal as hard as they can while he rings his bell, to inform someone at Great Waterton that they are in trouble. Fortunately, Whiff and the Fat Controller are at Great Waterton and hear the noise. The Fat Controller climbs onto Whiff's footplate and they set off to find Toby. Once they arrives, Toby tells the Fat Controller that he does not feel special, but the Fat Controller reminds Toby that, as the only steam tram on Sodor, he is special. Later, Edward arrives with Rocky to take the old metal from the undergrowth to the Smelters. However, the Fat Controller realises that the old metal is very special indeed; Toby has found the old sign of the Sodor Tramways. This makes Toby very happy and very proud. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Toby * Emily * Whiff * Sir Topham Hatt * Rocky (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * The Mayor of Sodor (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Great Waterton * Black Loch * Cabalnoo Trivia * Stock footage from Thomas and the Storyteller and The Great Discovery is used. Extended footage from Thomas and the Lighthouse is also used. * References to Emily's New Route, Henry and the Flagpole, and The Great Discovery are made in this episode. * This episode aired before The Great Discovery came out in the UK, so the audience would not known what Great Waterton was. Goofs * When Toby collects the workmen, there are three, but when he runs out of coal, there are only two. In Other Languages Gallery File:Toby'sSpecialSurprisetitlecard.jpg|UK title card File:Toby'sSpecialSurpriseUStitlecard.png|US title card File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse47.png|Stock footage File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse49.png|Stock footage File:ThomasandtheStoryteller1.png|Stock footage File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise1.png File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise2.png File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise3.png File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise4.png|Henry, Thomas, Emily, and Gordon File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise5.png File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise6.png|Henry File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise7.png|Emily File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise8.png File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise9.png File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise10.png File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise11.png File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise12.png File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise13.png|Henry, Thomas, and Emily File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise14.png File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise15.png File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise16.png File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise17.png File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise18.png File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise19.png|Stock footage File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise20.png File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise6.jpg|Toby and Henrietta File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise7.jpg|Whiff File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise8.jpg File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise9.jpg File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise10.jpg File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise12.jpg File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise13.jpg File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise14.jpg File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise19.png|The red boot File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise20.png|A truck full of cans File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise21.png File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise22.png File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise29.jpg File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise30.jpg File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise31.jpg File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise32.jpg File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise33.jpg File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise34.jpg File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise35.jpg File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise36.jpg File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise37.jpg File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise38.jpg|Toby's bell File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise39.jpg File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise40.jpg File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise41.jpg File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise42.jpg File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise43.jpg File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise44.png Episode File:Toby's Special Surprise - British Narration Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Episodes